


He Ain't Heavy [FANVID - MULTIFANDOM]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Highlander: The Series, Prison Break, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Stargate Atlantis, Starsky & Hutch, Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>But I'm strong, Strong enough to carry him</i><br/>He ain't heavy, he's my brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Ain't Heavy [FANVID - MULTIFANDOM]

Download: [He Ain't Heavy](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/He_Aint_Heavy.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfpQxVt3WmE&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=35) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "He Ain't Heavy" by The Hollies

Fandoms: Starsky & Hutch, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Stargate: Atlantis, Highlander: The Series, Prison Break, Supernatural

Con*Strict comes but once a year, and this year, I wanted to make a vid that would include several of the fandoms that folks who attend Con*Strict enjoy. Several folks helped me out by sending me the nice touchy-feely-brotherly-love scenes they liked best from their various fandoms, and I put them together. Music is edited for length, but overall, I had a good, happy time making this one.


End file.
